Goong
by DarkAllie 91
Summary: Por un pacto de familias, Bella, una chica humilde, se ve obligada a casarse con Edward, el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra, quien le hara la vida imposible, pero poco a poco se va enamorado de ella ¿podra Bella olvidar? Basado en el dorama Goong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso ingenio de SM. Este fic es una adaptación de un dorama llamado Goong(Palacio).**

**Summary: por un pacto de familias, Bella una chica humilde, se ve obligada a casarse con Edward, el principe heredero de Inglaterra, quien le hara la vida imposible, pero poco a poco se a enamorando de ella ¿podra Bella olvidar? basado en el Dorma Goong.**

**Goong**

**Capítulo 1. **

_En el año decimocuarto del reinado de Carlisle I rey de Inglaterra, una terrible enfermedad le sobrevino._

—_¿Cómo esta? —le pregunto la reina al médico que atendía a su esposo._

—_Estoy tan atemorizado que no me atrevo a decirlo majestad._

—_Adelante, por favor dime. —rogo la reina._

—_Sus mareos son causados por neuroglucopenia, majestad._

—_¿Qué?... neuroglucopenia._

—_Si majestad…es un síntoma de que el cerebro está muriendo. —explico el medico._

_La reina ahogó un sollozo, su esposo estaba muriendo lentamente._

—_¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? —preguntó._

—_Mis condolencias majestad. —respondió el médico._

_La antigua reina de Inglaterra, madre del actual rey, escuchaba atentamente las malas noticias._

—_Cuando mi esposo murió, el príncipe William ascendió al trono, pero cuando este murió, el príncipe Carlisle, mi segundo hijo, tomo el poder. Ahora es tiempo de preparar a la familia real, para que el príncipe heredero tome su lugar en el trono. —dijo con gran tristeza._

—_¿Habla del matrimonio? —pregunto la reina. Su hijo apenas contaba con diecinueve años._

—_Somos la familia real, así que esta vez convertiremos el peligro en una oportunidad._

**Bella POV.**

—¿De verdad conseguiste esto en el palacio?—Mis amigas, estaban muy concentradas viendo el folleto que dan en el Palacio Real cuando vas a visitarlo, en el aparecían fotos de la familia real y como no del príncipe de Inglaterra. El chico por el que todas suspiraban y que además estudia en nuestro colegio.

—Si lo conseguí en la última inauguración, los estaban regalando —le respondió Jessica. —vi a toda la gente de la clase alta.

Sobraba decir que tanto yo como mis tres mejores amigas: Jessica Stanley, Ángela Weber y Lauren Mallory éramos becadas en este colegio pijo y caro.

—¡Madre mía! Tendría que haber ido—se lamentaba Lauren observando el folleto como si fuera la cosa más impresionante que había visto en su vida.

—Dais mucha pena—dije arrebatándoles el folleto.

—¡Eh! Lo estábamos mirando.

—Oh que bonito el palacio y los jardines. —dije, pero ellas estaban más interesadas en ver a su príncipe.

Las dos comenzaron a tirar del folleto intentando quitármelo, provocando que este se rompiera.

—Oh no. Se ha roto—les dije con fingida tristeza.

—¡Bella! Vas a morir. —me amenazo Jessica.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos y conocidos me llaman Bella, tengo diecinueve años y estudio en el Colegio Rossall de Londres. Es un colegio de clase alta, las más importantes familias mandan a sus hijos aquí, estoy en mi último año, en el bloque de letras. Quiero ser una gran escritora.

En este colegio cuando llegabas a bachillerato, podías escoger una especialidad: letras, música y danza, ciencias, artes etc.

Además claro esta dabas asignaturas comunes, pero la división de las clases era por la especialidad.

—Mira es una foto del príncipe cuando tenía quince años. —Dijo Jessica enseñándome el folleto, es que nunca se aburrían de hablar del príncipe.

—Chicas ya habéis terminado la redacción—pregunto Ángela, que era las mas responsable de todas.

—Mierda, era para hoy —había olvidado por completo la dichosa redacción y por la cara de Jessica y Lauren, ellas también lo habían olvidado.

Me puse a trabajar en ello, quedaban aun unos minutos para que la clase empezara, ya la tenía casi terminada.

—Deberíais seguir admirando al príncipe—dijo Ángela sarcásticamente.

—Ángela no seas mala, además que tiene de malo querer ser Cenicienta. —dijo Jessica con aire soñador.

—Si, dejamos soñar—le rebatió Lauren.

—Esa clase de gente debería cortarse la garganta—dijo Ángela furiosa.

—¿Cortársela?—gritaron las dos a la vez.

—Ellos son todos unos inútiles y lo único que hacen es gastarse el dinero de los impuestos.

—Resumiendo, solo valen para mirarlos—les dije. Estaba de acuerdo con Ángela, menos en que se cortasen la garganta. Eso era un poco extremista.

Estaba terminando mi redacción cuando se comenzaron a oír gritos de chicas.

—Parece que el príncipe ya llego, por todo el escándalo que se escucha—dijo Ángela.

Mire por la ventana de nuestra clase que daba al exterior del colegio, venían desfilando hacia la entrada del colegio, tres coches negros. De los coches de adelante y de atrás bajaron los guardaespaldas reales, uno de ellos abrió la puerta del coche que iba en medio para que bajar el príncipe.

Nunca había hablado con él, ni le había visto demasiado cerca, pero había que reconocer que pese a que parecía un completo idiota y un inútil, era el príncipe más guapo que jamás haya existido.

El se reunió con sus amigos, chicos de la alta sociedad, el grupo de chicos perfectos: guapos, ricos y estúpidos

—Es cosa mía o el príncipe está mirando en esta dirección. —dije. El príncipe Edward me miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes la ventana en la cual me encontraba.

Jessica y Lauren no tardaron en aparecer cada una en un lado, arreglando su pelo.

—Príncipe, no tengo novio—grito Lauren.

—Ehh, que el príncipe es para mí. —le dijo Jessica.

—Por que estudia aquí, no puede pagar un tutor para que le de clases en su casa, —dijo Ángela escribiendo algo en su agenda. —aunque aun quedaría la panda de pijos con los que anda. Todos hijos de grandes empresarios. —Continuo —el grupo perfecto. Cuando aparecen, todo lo demás desaparece.

**Edward POV.**

Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era mí llegada al colegio, porque tenían que venir conmigo tres coches y cinco guardaespaldas más un chofer, amaba conducir y no podía hacerlo porque era Edward Cullen, el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra.

Cuando abrieron la puerta para que saliese, tenía que agradecer que hubiera tantos guardaespaldas, aunque si no armaran tanto jaleo nada de esto sería necesario. Había mucha gente esperando que llegara, sobre todo chicas que gritaban ruidosamente que me amaban y que me casara con ellas.

—Te dije que no quería esto—le dije a mi jefe de seguridad, refiriéndome al exceso de seguridad.

—Lo siento…pero en el colegio puede haber gente peligrosa.

—Puedes quedarte de guardia en la puerta del colegio.

—Príncipe, la reina dio órdenes de que se le protegiera dentro. —Le mire fríamente, desafiándole a que me desobedeciera—sí, señor.

Me reuní con mis amigos, ellos me estaban esperando en la entrada.

—Eddie cásate conmigo—se burlaba Emmet poniendo voz chillona.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Eddie. —me molestaba mucho que me llamaran así.

—Y que vas a hacer gran príncipe de Inglaterra, mandarme a la horca.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, tanto Emmet como Jasper eran mis mejores amigos porque ellos me hacían sentir normal, ellos no eran mis amigos porque era el príncipe, con ellos me sentía solo Edward.

Sentí que alguien me observaba, me gire buscando quien era el causante de que me sintiera observado, era una sensación tan molesta. Mire arriba y la vi, era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, ella se sonrojo y se giro para decir algo, en unos segundos aparecieron chicas gritándome cosas.

Emmet y Jasper se burlaron otra vez de mí.

Esa molesta chica había interrumpido unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad.

La mire con odio.

En una ventana contigua a lo de la chica de ojos marrones, apareció la chica que me robaba los sueños, me quede observando como ella estiraba, estaba en el grupo de danza.

—Oh ¿esa no es Tanya?—pregunto Jasper.

—Ella es la especial, me he dado cuenta que la miras todo el rato. —dijo Emmet.

Les dije que entráramos al Colegio, no me gustaba llegar tarde a clase, aunque claro el profesor no me diría nada, yo estaba en el grupo de Música, amaba tocar el piano

Fui a mi taquilla a coger los libros que necesitaba para mi clase. Cuando tuve en mis manos todo lo que necesitaba, cerré mi taquilla y me gire para ir a mi clase. Entonces sentí como un liquido caliente recorría mi pecho, una bonita y cara camisa estropeada por una torpe, levante mi vista para ver quien había sido la culpable y ahí estaba ella, la chica de la ventana, que al parecer además de cotilla, era también una torpe.

Ella me miro con horror.

—Yo lo siento mucho de verdad fue sin querer…yo lo limpiare—saco un pañuelo de su mochila y se puso a limpiar la macha consiguiendo que esta se extendiera.

Ella dejo se frotar la mancha al ver que lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas.

Me quite la corbata ya que había quedado totalmente arruinada y la tire al suelo. Si cerraba la chaqueta del colegio no se notaria la mancha.

—Tire eso—le dije señalando la corbata.

Le di la espalda para reanudar mi camino a clase.

La mañana paso rápidamente, en menos de lo que esperaba había sonado el timbre del descanso.

Habia escuchado en casa acerca de la mala salud de mi padre y aunque ellos no me informaran de nada, yo no era tonto. Además también sabía que la enfermedad de mi padre significaba una cosa y eso si que me incumbía, yo era el príncipe heredero, el sucesor en el trono y como decían nuestras costumbres y nuestras leyes para poder ser rey tenía que primero estar casado y si mi padre no podía seguir ejerciendo sus funciones yo tenía que sucederle lo que significaba que me tenía que casar. Un matrimonio concertado.

Para evitar a toda costa que esto sucediera en cuanto escuche el timbre Salí corriendo del salón de clase, ellos no me podían obligar a casarme con una desconocida si yo ya tenía a alguien.

Y tenía a alguien.

Tanya Denali.

La chica perfecta, era de una buena familia, educada, inteligente y hermosa, además no conocíamos de toda la vida, somos buenos amigos y ella me atrae, tal vez no esté enamorado, pero con el tiempo tal vez podría estarlo.

La encontré saliendo de una de sus clases, agradecí que estuviéramos en el mismo edificio y así podríamos hablar en un lugar tranquilo.

—Hola Tanya—salude.

—Hey…hola Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo quería hablar contigo si es posible—dije nervioso.

—Claro—me contesto con una sonrisa.

Aproveche que el aula estaba vacía y que la mayoría de los alumnos salen fuera para el descanso.

Ella se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, al lado de la ventana.

—Te escucho—me animo.

Suspire dejando salir el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, para luego llenarlos otra vez.

—Quiero proponerte algo, pero promete que primero me dejaras hablar. —Le dije. Necesitaba asegurarme de que no huiría cuando escuchara mis primeras palabras.

—Ok te lo prometo—me dijo mirándome sospechosamente.

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué has dicho?—me pregunto con sorpresa.

—¿No me has oído? Me estoy declarando. —le dije incomodo.

Estaba esperando que ella se pusiera a llorar y dijera que sí, pero ella estaba en shock.

—Yo…aun somos estudiantes —dudo-¿Qué quieres decir con casarnos? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

—Es una política en las familias reales casarse jóvenes—le dije—En mi caso como soy el príncipe…puede que tenga que casarme con una chica que elijan mis padres… a no ser que les diga que tengo una chica con la que quiero casarme. —La mire a los ojos, intentando descifrar que era lo que su corazón sentía. —Ya que somos buenos amigos y tú me gustas, creo que te prefiero a ti que casarme con una desconocida. —le dije con sinceridad.

—Edward yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad con este tipo de cosas…además de que ser la princesa conlleva muchas responsabilidades y creo que es una vida aburrida.—me dijo con una sonrisa triste, intentando no herir mis sentimientos—Como sabes, mi sueño es convertirme en una conocida bailarina de Ballet. Me ha estado yendo muy bien y no quiero abandonarlo…si me convirtiera en una princesa tendría que dejarlo ¿verdad?

Ella tenis razón, yo no podía pedirle que renunciara a sus sueños por mí a cambio de nada, ella me gustaba. Si. Pero no la amaba y ella a mi tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio evitado mirarnos el uno al otro. Esta situación era muy incómoda, tendría suerte si mi amistad con ella no se veía afectada.

Pero aun así no puede evitar sentirme triste, había sido rechazado por mi única oportunidad de ser feliz.

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió la tensión y el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros. Tanya y yo miramos por todo la clase para ver si alguien se había dejado el móvil, pero el sonido venia de afuera. Mierda, alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. Este era mi fin.

Salí fuera del salón de clase y vi a una chica castaña intentando salir del edificio disimuladamente, pero ella estaba muy tensa.

—¡Alto!—le grite.

Ella se detuvo, mas no se giro.

—¿Estabas escuchando a hurtadillas?—le pregunte, pero yo no respondió-¿hasta dónde oíste?—volví a preguntar.

Avance un pasa, para acercarme a ella, pero ella se alejo mas de mi, dándose cuenta de mi intención.

—¿Quién eres?—le pregunte, avanzando otro paso más, pero ella salió corriendo. La seguí hasta que logre alcanzarla.

Era la chica que había en la ventana, la que había arruinado mi corbata.

¿Por qué tenía que verle a todas horas? Es que no me podía dejar tranquilo. Era otra acosadora más.

Tal vez trabajaba para un periódico y quería conseguir dinero a mi cuesta.

La acorrale contra la pared.

—Puede que solo sea un chisme para ti, pero es algo serio para mí. —le dije fríamente.

—No se lo diré a nadie—prometió.

—Así que eso significa que si escuchaste —continúe.

Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada, su rostro adquirió un sonrojo bastante adorable. Elimine ese pensamiento tan pronto como llego a mi mente.

—Escúchame bien—le advertí—si divulgas algún rumor sobre mi estarás en peligro.

Después de amenazarla Salí del edificio.

Pronto las clases terminaron y yo volví al palacio para cumplir una tarde llena de clases y reuniones importantes.

**Bella POV**

Después de terminar mi redacción, mire mi reloj.

Me daba tiempo para ir a tomar mi amada cafeína. No había dormido casi nada en toda la noche por estar leyendo. Otra vez.

Cuando me fui otra vez a clase, estaba tan concentrada en el café y en no tirarlo que no me di cuenta que tenía alguien delante cuando choque.

Soy bastante torpe, pero creo que no me arrepentí de haberle tirado el café cuando me di cuenta de quién era y después de escuchar la manera en la que me trato.

El podría ser el príncipe de Inglaterra, pero yo también podía ser la princesa en mi casa. No tenía a tratarme como si fuera menos que el. Para mi pesar, Jessica y Lauren habían presenciado el espectáculo y me estuvieron calentando las orejas acerca de cómo debía de dirigirme al príncipe, además de que se pelearon como locas por la corbata que el príncipe idiota había dejado tirada en el suelo, al final se la quite a las dos y la tire a la basura.

A pesar de que no me puse a llorar de coraje delante de él, me habría gustado ser una persona más fuerte y decisiva. Más impulsiva. Así le habría contestado y no se hubiera marchado con ese aire de superioridad.

En la hora del recreo, mi día pareció empeorar, mi profesora de gramática me había pedido que me reuniera con ella en la sala de profesores, la cual estaba en otro edificio.

Buscando dicha sala, fui a parar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Edward se le estaba declarando a una chica cuyo nombre no conocía, pero podía entender el porqué quería casarse con ella.

Ella era realmente guapa, tenía el pelo de un color rubio rojizo y unos bonitos ojos azules, ella era delgada, pero tenía curvas en los lugares justos, ella era como una mujer perfecta y además rechazo a Edward por lo que debía de ser una mujer inteligente.

Pero mi madre había escogido justo ese momento para llamarme y esto había provocado que fuera descubierta.

El príncipe me amenazo, si le contaba lo que había escuchado a alguien yo realmente sufriría.

Así que mi boca estaría cerrada y el cotilleo más fuerte del año nunca seria conocido.

Tal vez algún día podría contarle esto a mis hijos o a mis nietos.

Cuando me reuní con mis amigas a la salida de clase, ellas dijeron algo que casi me provoca un infarto.

—Sabes que el príncipe Edward se va a casar—me dijo Jessica.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de uno de mis doramas favoritos. **

**Amo este dorama, es tan doloroso y a la misma vez bonito. Es trágico. Lloras, ries, te quejas…. Es impresionante. Amas y Odias a Edward Cullen.**

**Siempre quise escribir algo relacionado con la realeza y este dorama me dio un gran oportunidad.**

**Para aquellas personas que se han visto el dorama espero no decepcionarlos. Aunque el fic no es exactamente igual, solo está basado. Voy a cambiar muchas cosas para que encajen con los personajes de Twilight.**

**Pero la esencia se mantendrá.**

**Quiero dedicarles este primer capítulo a tres personas:**

**Kirsch: gracias por haberme prestado los DVD así no me lo tuve que descargar. Ya lo sabes eres mi experta en Doramas.**

**CCC: creo que has batido un record o algo asi. Te has visto el dorama en muy poco tiempo gracias por aguantarme. Xd**

**Rebeka: se cuanto te gustan las historias de princesas, espero que este dorama te haga reír, llorar… tkm.**

**A los que lo lean gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer, así que dejar un RR quiero saber si es una historia que tiene futuro y actualizare dependiendo de esto.**

**Un beso a todos y gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso ingenio de SM. Este fic es una adaptación de un dorama llamado Goong(Palacio).**

**Summary: por un pacto de familias, Bella se ve obligada a casarse con Edward, el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra, renunciando a su humilde vida y a su libertad. Basado en el dorama.**

**Goong**

**Capitulo 2**

_El Rey se encontraba en su Estudio, escribiendo la carta que decidiría el futuro real de hijo._

_Su padre había tenido la suerte de tener un buen amigo, El le había salvado la vida y a pesar de que eran diferentes socialmente, en agradecimiento por esa amistad sincera, el prometió que si tenía una nieta, ella podría casarse con el príncipe que heredara el trono. Le entrego un anillo de compromiso a juego con otro que se quedaría en la familia real. Este anillo seria el símbolo de dicha promesa._

_Había llegado el momento de que esa promesa se hiciera efectiva. La princesa heredera, que tomaría mas adelante la función de reina, serie la nieta de aquel buen amigo._

—_¿Cómo te sientes?—le pregunto la reina._

—_Bien—respondió sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. _

—_¿Qué estas escribiendo? Es la carta para pedir la mano de la chica—dijo la reina preocupada—Edward es tan joven. Además no sé si él estará de acuerdo con eso._

—_Lo sé, pero si ella se niega el quedara libre de la promesa, pero tienes que entender que es necesario que Edward se valla preparando para ascender y eso solo lo puede hacer si se casa._

—_Lo que más me preocupa es la reacción de Edward además, que chica se negaría a casarse con el príncipe._

**Edward POV**

Nada mas llegara a mi casa, me habían informado que tenía que reunirme con mis padres. Eso me extraño.

—Padre, Madre—les salude con respecto cuando entre al estudio de mi padre. Ellos me estaban esperando en una pequeña sala que había, tome asiento.

—Edward hijo, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte—dijo mi padre seriamente. —como sabrás mi salud en este momento no es muy buena por lo que tienes que ir preparándote para que en u futuro puedas ocupar mi puesto.

Mi padre me explico las cosas que yo ya sabía y que no había podido solucionar. Cuando mi padre me dijera que me tenía que casar yo esperaba poder contestarle que ya tenía a alguien, pero ahora me tenía que casar con una absoluta desconocida.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era que en realidad, tenía que casarme por una promesa que había hecho mi abuelo, con la nieta de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué clase de amistad tenían para hacer una promesa como esta?—le pregunte a mi pare.

—Era una promesa a su único verdadero amigo—respondió mi madre, ella se veía triste pues sabía que tenía que casarme y yo no quería hacerlo por lo menos no ahora y con una desconocida.

—¿Quieres decir que un rey puede tener un amigo verdadero?—pregunte sarcásticamente.

—Es no es la forma de hablarle a tu padre—me reprendió mi madre.

—Tienes razón en que ser el rey puede resultar solitario, por eso es importante encontrar un amigo de verdad y tu abuelo tubo la suerte de tenerlo. Porque no recompensar esa bonita amistad con un regalo como este.

—Tu abuelo le envió un anillo y una mitad de una moneda junto con una carta en la que explicaba en que consistía dicho regalo.

—El matrimonio del príncipe heredero y la nieta de mi amigo real.—leí—ese se supone que soy yo no?

—En realidad no, como ya sabes al que le correspondía reinar era a mi hermano y por tanto Felix tu primo era el príncipe heredero, fue con el con quien se acordó el matrimonio, pero al subir yo al trono te toca a ti asumir la promesa.

—Pero lo que realmente me importa es lo que sientes. No te voy a obligar a hacerlo.

Genial, ahora me sentía culpable y comprometido.

—En esta carpeta hay una foto e información de la chica, no si es una coincidencia, pero ella va al mismo colegio que tu. Va al grupo de literatura.

—¿A mi colegio? Pregunte asombrado.

Tome la carpeta que mi padre había dejado encima de la mesa y mire la foto. Al principio no la reconocí, en la foto ella tendría unos quince años y su pelo era mas corto, pero seguía siendo marrón, sus ojos chocolates también eran los mismos. Por que de todas las chicas del colegio tenia que ser ella. Mi persona menos favorita del mundo.

Salí del estudio sin decir nada, ahora tenia que pensar mi decisión, aunque me extraña que me hayan dado a elegir, normalmente en este tipo de cosas, mi opinión no importaba mucho. Cuando se anunciara este compromiso iba a ser toda una revolución un príncipe casado con una chica normal, algunos se lo tomarian bien y otros no ten bien, pero había que admitir que este tipo de cosas le suele gustar mucho al pueblo, porque los hace ver más cerca de nosotros.

Mire mi reloj.

En unos minutos más tenía mi hora para practicar tiro al arco, esto realmente me iba a ayudar a des estresarme y a pensar.

.

.

—Señor, su madre ha dejado que actué como a usted le parezca y ha reducido el numero de guardaespaldas, incluso si usted lo quiere ellos no entraran en el colegio.—dijo Henry el mayordomo del palacio. El siempre había estado con mi familia—pero eso es un gran riesgo, si usted esta en peligro y ellos no están cerca

—No me ocurrirá nada.—le dije tirando una flecha que dio justo en el centro.

—Su madre la reina ha cedido para que usted acepte el compromiso. —Me dijo el preocupado—si es así no creo que el matrimonio funcione muy bien.

—¿Algo mas? Otra razón de mi madre.—le dije preparando el arco para tirar de nuevo.

—No señor, ella esta muy ocupada con lo del compromiso y también esta muy preocupada con la futura princesa, ella piensa acerca de si es acta o no para cumplir con sus labores reales…

—¿También piensas que no la van a aceptar?

—No me atrevo a hacer ningún tipo de comentario alteza.

—¿No crees que esto es divertido?—le pregunte. —en pleno siglo XXI y todavía se hacen este tipo de compromisos.

—Pero ella estará bien—le dije muy seguro—aunque no esta a la altura, pero será divertido verla intentarlo. Últimamente me siento aburrido.

A la mañana siguiente, intente hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sabia que me casaría, así que decidí no pensar mas en ello y disfrutar mis días de libertad.

En la hora del recreo fui a una pequeña saña a tocar el piano, no quería aguantar a niñas histérica gritando y a la gente rumoreando acerca de mi boda, estaba muy concentrado tocando que no sentí que alguien había entrado hasta que ella se sentó a mi lado.

Tanya Denali, la chica que me gustaba y que ayer me había rechazado.

—¿Qué clase de rumor es ese?—ella pregunto, sabía que se refería al que había salió hoy en el periódico, que la futura princesa era una chica del colegio—¿están habando de mi?—pregunto preocupada.

—No te preocupes no eres tu de la que están hablando—le dije fríamente.

—¿Qué?—ella parecía realmente sorprendía y confusa. Acaso ella se había arrepentido de rechazarme.

—Acabo de enterarme también—le dije. —pero no eres tu.

—¿Quién es?

—Los que son de la realeza y los cercanos a ella, a menudo se encuentran en situaciones que no tienen sentido y esta es una de ellas—le dije, a pasar que no quería pensar en ello, tenía que empezar a hacerme a la idea.—situaciones como pasar de casualidad y oír como tu futuro marido le propone matrimonio a otra chica.

Ella se quedo bastante sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

Ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza.

**Bella POV**

Hoy no había sido un buen día, a menudo me quejaba de mi aburrida.

Estaba deseando llegar a mi casa, pero claro mi coche no ayudaba mucho. Tenia una vieja camioneta, una chevy que tienes mas años que yo y que hacia mas ruido, pero aun así era grande y resistente, era perfecta para una persona tan torpe como yo.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa, no me esperaba para nada con lo que me encontré. Mi casa estaba patas arriba.

—Pero ¿que es todo este desastre?

En el recibidor había un montón de facturas, las tome y todas estaban sin pagar, entre ellas había una carta del banco donde decía que si no pagábamos tendrían que desalojarnos. Estábamos en la calle.

Por que mi padres no me habían dicho nada?

Mi madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón mirando fijamente la nada. Ella había estado llorando.

—¿Mama?—la llame, pero ella seguía igual. La abrace fuertemente.—por que no me lo habéis dicho. Podría haberos ayudado.

—Bella yo lo siento tanto. Pero tu no tienes que preocuparte, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

—Mama cuando sea una escritora famosa no vamos a tener estos problemas—le dije.

Mi madre sonrió ante mi optimismo.

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, mi padre estaba tirando un montón de papeles de una caja.

—¿Dónde estará?—se preguntaba.

—¡Papa!—dije asustándolo.—¿Que estas buscando?

—Estoy buscando un tesoro, pero no lo encuentro—dijo sentándose en la cama—estoy buscando un anillo, uno que tu abuelo nos dejo cuando falleció.

—Te refieres al anillo que colocaste en la mesa de la cocina para que no cojeara?

Mi padre fue rápidamente a la cocina para ver si era ese el anillo, le ayude a sacarlo mientras que el levantaba la mesa.

Mi padre observo es anillo y sonrió.

—Si, es este.

Mi madre vino a la cocina por el ruido que estaba haciendo mi padre.

—Mira Renee lo encontramos –dijo mi padre enseñándole el anillo, mi madre lo cogió lo reviso y se puso a saltar con el.

No entendía porque el anillo era tan importante, pero me alegraba ver a mis padres tan felices después de todos los problemas que teníamos.

Después de unos minutos se calmaron y me miraron seriamente.

—Bella, veras tenemos que decirte algo.

—Tu abuelo era un gran hombre y el era muy buen amigo del antiguo rey, del padre de rey actual. El le salvo la vida y se hicieron muy buenos amigos y en nombre de esa amistad el rey decidió hacerle un regalo. Ese anillo y este símbolo son una promesa. Una promesa en la cual ni tu madre ni yo creíamos, pero hoy vinieron gente del palacio a visitarnos.

—El anillo es una promesa de matrimonio. Te vas a casar con el príncipe.

Me quede en shock, que me iba a casar con el príncipe, el cual me odia y me amenazo. Un príncipe que esta enamorado de otra.

—Esto e absurdo. No me voy a casar con el.

—Bella vas a ser una princesa de verdad.

—Dame el anillo me voy a ir al palacio y a decirles que no me interesa

Mi madre los tomo antes que yo.

—Bella, no lo entiendes es una gran oportunidad verdad Charlie.

Mi padre se quedo pensando y puso una cara rara.

—No estamos en la época medieval lo sabéis no. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Que tipo de gente cumple esas promesas. Siento como si me estuvieran vendiendo. Además tengo diecisinueve, aun estoy estudiando. Además el no se casara con alguien como yo.

—Pero el príncipe esta dispuesto aceptar el compromiso—dijo mi madre.

—El no puede aceptar, a el le gusta una chica, que es hermosa y lista.—mis padres me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Entonces porque acepto el compromiso.—pregunto mi padre.

—¿Quien es ella? Pregunto mi madre.

—Ella es una chica de nuestro colegio va al grupo de danza, practica ballet. Yo vi como le proponía hoy matrimonio—dije—creo que el debe de haber perdido la cabeza después de que ella lo rechazo.

—¿Ella lo rechazo?

—De todos modos no pienso hacerlo. No me voy a casar—dije yéndome a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente intente hacer como si todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Solo era una pesadilla me dije a mi misma antes de bajar a desayunar, pero el cofre que había en el centro de la mesa, que contenía el anillo y la moneda, me hicieron aceptar la realidad. No había sido un sueño.

Cuando llegue al colegio, me reuní con mis amigas, el día anterior se había comenzado un rumor de que el príncipe se casaría, y hoy había salido en el periódico que seria con una chica de este mismo colegio.

Mierda.

Yo aun no había dicho que si, y no pensaba hacerlo, por eso había decidido que no le diría nada a mis amigas, sería como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Estábamos en la entrada hablando, cuando decidimos entrar a clase tropecé sin querer con una chica, cuando la mire me di cuenta que era ella, Tanya Denali, una chica de buena familia, adinerada, culta y bonita. La esposa perfecta para el príncipe. Ella me miro como si fuera un insecto y se limpio con la mano su hombro, el lugar que yo había tocado.

Definitivamente el uno para el otro.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, pronto me encontré en mi camioneta yendo de nuevo para casa, para mi infierno.

Mis padres seguían atosigándome de que lo mejor para mi era que me casara con el príncipe, que era una buena oportunidad, pero yo no quería. Nunca había considerado el casarme, tal vez sea el sueño de toda mujer, pero yo quería enamorarme, quería sentir mariposas en el estomago y salir a la calle tranquilamente. Sabia que todo eso cambiaria cuando me casara con él.

Nada mas entrar en mi casa, mi madre me condujo al salón.

—Bella ya sabes que te vas a poner para la cita que tienes con la reina.—me dijo mi madre.

—¿Que cita?—le pregunte—yo no he acordado ninguna cita, así que no pienso ir.

—Querida, no puedes dejar esperando a la reina.

Odia admitir que mi madre tenía razón, por mucho que no quisiera ir, no podía dejar plantada a la reina. Mi madre se puso a rebuscar en mi armario la ropa que debía de llevar a mi "cita".

al final después de una agotadora búsqueda y desacuerdos entre lo que debía y no debía llevar con mi madre, la ropa elegida fue una falda blanca, un poco corta para mi gusto, aunque yo no era una chica de utilizar falda. Una bonita camisa negra y una cazadora roja. El tema de mayor discusión fueron los zapatos, mi madre insistía en que debía llevar zapatos altos, pero hasta ella tenía que admitir que aunque estos hicieran mis piernas más bonitas, al final del día terminaría en el hospital, así que al final la convencí para que me dejara llevar unas botas negras bajas y cómodas.

Cuando el asunto de la ropa estuvo solucionado, mi madre insistió en péiname o la menos alisarme el pelo.

—Esta hermosa—dijo mi madre cuando termino.

Sonreí un poco para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no podía negar que me sentía como si estuviera dirigiéndome al mi muerte.

—Mama, yo no se si quiero hacerlo.—le dije.—le diré a la reina que no me casare. Soy muy joven, además tu eras la que decía que casarse antes de los treinta era una estupidez.

—Bella, se lo que dije, pero esto es una gran oportunidad. No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

—Creo que me voy a arrepentir si lo hago—le dije tristemente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Después todo fue un caos.

Mi padre había abierto la puerta y eran los del banco que venían a embargar las cosas de casa y dar un aviso: nos teníamos que mudar.

Al parecer el que la empresa de mi padre se hubiese quedado en banca rota una año atrás y que no hubiese encontrado un trabajo, había resultado en que las cuotas de la hipoteca de nuestra casa se retrasaran, ya que el el sueldo de mi madre lo utilizábamos para vivir.

Ahora no teníamos un lugar para vivir.

Mi padre había intentado hablar con los del banco para le diesen un poco más de tiempo, pero ellos se habían puestos violentos intentando hacer su trabajo. Mi madre también tuvo que intervenir porque mi padre no permitía que ellos se llevasen las cosas y sabia que podía terminar herido.

El ver a mi familia luchando por las pocas cosas que poseíamos y saber que íbamos a perder el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo mi padre había intentado darnos me hizo tomar mi decisión.

Iba a casarme.

Aunque eso significara que iba a ser infeliz, pero mi familia se merecía tener una mejor vida y estaba en mis manos dársela.

Que clase de hija seria si se las negara.

Justo en ese momento, desde la ventana de mi habitación vi como un coche de la familia real aparcaba en frente de mi casa, tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras, abrace a mis padres.

—No os preocupéis, todo va a salir bien—les susurre.

Y así me encamine hacia una nueva vida.

A la pesadilla en la que se convertiría mi vida.

.

.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo agradecer los comentarios que habéis dejado, es agradable saber que esta historia se está leyendo.**

**Lo siento por tardar, pero es que estoy un poco liada cumpliendo compromisos importantes, además de estar buscando información para este fic.**

**El fic se desarrolla en Londres, que es una de mis ciudades favoritas aunque no la conozca personalmente, pero me encanta.**

**Así que he estado situando todo el fic, para que podáis haceros una idea sobre el palacio, el colegio…**

**Por esa razón también he estado ocupada trabajando en un blog donde subiré imágenes y hare aclaraciones sobre mis fics.**

**En realidad voy a cambiar bastate el dorama, sobre todo el personaje de YUL al que amo. En un principio había pensado que fuera Jacob, pero al final he decidido que seria Felix.**

**En fin capitulo dedicado a Kloe simplemete (CC) y a missju por haber sido el primer review.**

**Un beso para todos y espero que dejéis muchos reviews dándome vuestra opinión, sugerencias, criticas…**

**Un beso.**

**XOXO**

**Re editado: gracias a SensualCadyDoll por decirme que me equivoque en lo de los años. En el capitulo 1 ponía que tenían 19 y ahora pone que tiene 17. En realidad tienen 19, lo que pasa es que estoy tan acostumbrada a una Bella de 17 que se me va la olla.**


End file.
